


encompassed, fulfilled

by akgerhardt



Series: SFW [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: (is this sex? extreme cuddling? godtier-level intimacy? cardiophilia? soft as fuck? yes), (metaphysical vore), + the last line is his. he writes /good/, M/M, a good bro added the cool volcano talk, al writes something that he actually wants to, and it's sincere with the only jokes confined to tags?? read all about it, character + dynamic analyses, i only know how to write one thing, it was also his idea for dirk to embody his classpect by becoming Like That, it's a metavore, sfw somehow, soul sex on the astral plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akgerhardt/pseuds/akgerhardt
Summary: waxing poetic
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Series: SFW [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1277960
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	encompassed, fulfilled

It used to scare you, how deep the chasms went. When unseen limbs snagged you, pulled you down into the darkness until they could hold you close in his magma core, and rendered you unable to escape unless you asked him to let go. But it scared him, too — how much power he had over the situation, and how badly he wanted to keep you there.

Of course, you wanted to be there. You wanted to be encompassed by his countless splinters as they showered you in his love and showed you his most vulnerable self. It was just the sheer intensity that caught you off-guard. You knew he kept a lot bubbling far beneath his surface, but he was more afraid of losing control and burning you with it than anything else. 

It was the creation of a precarious mutual trust — established on a desire to keep your bond healthy and intimate, forged by a terrifying series of candid yet respectful exchanges, tempered with your dedication to its endless maintenance — that allowed you both to get this far. It strengthened over time. Cooled and congealed as you became more secure with yourselves and your link. Solidified as you grew to understand the other and their commitment. Neither of you can downplay how rewarding it's been. 

He takes you in, surrounding you with unadulterated love. His iterations all adore you and welcome your presence as a break from their endless personage. Their words overlap and reverberate with echoing heartbeats until the emotions behind them convey the most coherent message in unison. 

They want you, want you here, with them. Want to keep you safe and happy, hidden away forever. Want to protect you, though that part conflicts with their underlying concern that you need to be protected _from_ them. But you're not an inexperienced teen anymore, and you know how to handle your baggage now. So does he; it's just the nagging worries buried this far under that interfere. You reassure him the way he bolsters your self-confidence – with unwavering belief. You believe in him equal amounts and you wish he would, too, but you don't mind consoling him until his anxiety fucks off. You know it won't last forever, but you'll be back to provide support when it rears its horns again. 

It was initially hard to get him to accept that he wasn't a monster, that his faults were no worse than those inherent to the human condition and that he wouldn't have to deal with them alone anymore. What it meant to be loved, that he was worthy of it. Most of it was conveyed unspoken, but it was far more effective than the sentiments he tried so desperately to deflect when he convinced himself he didn't deserve them, that you didn't know the "real" him and were just subconsciously manipulated into thinking these things. To put it simply, it was no walk in the park to wrangle his self-loathing in normal circumstances. But being filled with pure Hope and just feeling your confidence in his potential, how someone else sees him and how much he's cared for the way he is, left him trembling, trying to blink back tears as he clung to you. 

For now, he's at peace, relaxed and content. His selves envelop you in gentle affection, soft murmurs and caresses in the warmth of his heart beating rhythmically. His stable presence resounds and reminds you how very alive he is, comforting you and keeping you grounded while you do the same from deep inside. Here, you are safe. Protected. Nothing can uproot you. No one can perceive you, let alone harm you. Here, you don't have to be anything – you can just exist, and that's more than enough for him. Despite your own self-doubts and guilt, he loves you for you. You _know_ him now, truly know him, just as he knows you. There's no need for pretenses, no tiptoeing around each other at risk of harming or being harmed. Your uniquely-expressed fears of rejection and abandonment can no longer interfere.

This world has been long in the making, with plenty of setbacks, but you persevered together and made it thrive. It's something that you both can enjoy and call yours, albeit indescribable to outsiders. That's ok. 

A world for two is still a world.


End file.
